The Unsolved Tragedy
by breehaw
Summary: Mercutio has been killed, but in this story it wasn't an accident. Tybalt has been blamed for the murder of Mercutio and sent to jail. Juliet is frightened and scared. Romeo is a new bachelor out in the town of Barccelona where we now lay our scene.


Romeo is banned from Verona and is now on his way to Barcelona. Romeo comes into the city gates of Barcelona noticing a brunette. She looks up at him and smiles. He then gets out of the limousine, walks up to her, and says "Hello, my name is Romeo, what is yours?"

"My name is Sisley, tell me, Romeo, what brings you to Barcelona?"

"Well, it is a long story. If you want, you can come with me to my house, and I will explain on the way there. It is a rather long story and I do not want to stand out here in the sun, and you look burnt already."

"Okay, but I must be home at twelve tonight," said Sisley, as she walked with Romeo to the limousine.

When they got in the limousine Romeo starts to explain his story, starting off by telling her "It all started two days ago when I crashed a party in Verona, a Capulet party to be exact. That is where I met Juliet. I fell in love with her when I first looked into her beautiful eyes. I thought that we would be together forever, but since what happened yesterday I am no longer allowed to even be in the same city as Juliet."

"Well, what happened ?"

"Juliet's cousin, Tybalt, killed my best friend Mercutio."

"And?"

"I was mad, but kept my peace and went to the police to tell them. They then put Tybalt in prison. Juliet was miserable and depressed when I came to comfort her, but she screamed at me and told me to go away. Her father then came in with a gun. I was so frightened that I ran onto the balcony to escape. The police caught me, and took me into custody.

"After they took me into custody, they questioned me for what seemed like hours. The police officers took me into the court room after the questioning. The judge found me guilty for helping Tybalt kill Mercutio. But I pleaded that Mercutio was my best friend and I would never try to kill him. I also pleaded that Tybalt had tried to fight me, but I would not let him anger me. But Mercutio had made him mad. They started fighting and Tybalt killed Mercutio. After that I ran to the police to tell them about the accident. They looked at me in disgust and said that, "I should not make up lies about how I had someone kill Mercutio." They also said that, "Juliet had told the police that I had wanted to kill Mercutio.""

"That's terrible Romeo!"

"Yes it is. Juliet then said, "she wanted a restraining order put on me." The court ordered that I was to be banished from the city of Verona. Now, that is the story of why I am now in Barcelona."

"Romeo that is absolutely tragic. I feel so sorry for you."

"Oh, don't be. What happened to me has now lead me to you. We are now at my house would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Why yes, I would be delighted!"

Juliet is frightened at what has happened. She is in her room upset, crying over Tybalt being sent to prison. But that is not what is really upsetting her. Romeo is now gone, but Mercutio is dead. No one will ever hear his voice or see his face ever again. Her nurse walks in, "Juliet are you okay, my dear?"

"No!, I am afraid that Romeo will come back and kill me because of what I did!"

"Juliet he will not hurt you. Do not let your mind play tricks on you. He is no longer allowed into Verona."

"But what if he comes in through my window at night and smothers me in my sleep? Then I will not be fine. I will be dead!" Juliet falls onto her bed crying. While you can hear her mother's footsteps coming closer and closer from outside Juliet's hallway. Her mother, Carla, walked into her room, and when she saw Juliet crying she rushed to her side and held her. "Oh Juliet, darling it will be fine. I promise."

The next day, Romeo decided that he would write Juliet a letter. In the letter he wrote:

Dear Juliet,

I am very sorry about Tybalt going to jail. I loved you very much but now I have found someone new and she loves me, also. I hope you find someone better than me.

With all my newly healed heart,

Romeo

"Jim! Jim! Hey, Jim where are you?", Romeo hollered as he was looking for Jim, his family's servant. "Jim, I need help. I need you to go fetch me a newspaper and see if anything has changed about Tybalt's case. See if they are still blaming Tybalt."

"Yes, I will go and see, Romeo." Jim walked out the door and turned around and asked, "Do you think they finally figured it out?"

"I hope not Jim. If they do, I want you to give a letter to Juliet. Oh, that reminds me that I have another letter that needs to be mailed off today. Will you put it in the mailbox on your way out please?"

"Of course, Romeo."

Romeo got in his car and drove to Sisley's house. When he got there, he got out of his car and went to knock on the front door. Sisley answered the door with a shocked, "Oh, hello Romeo. Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the park? I would really like for you to join me."

"Um, sure, I guess. Let me go and get my shoes on." She on her shoes and walked out to Romeo's car. She was very curious of the way he was just leaning up against his car, and why he wanted to take a walk in the park when it was clearly going to rain soon. "Uh, I hope you are not offended by what I am about to say, but why on the earth do you want to go walking in this weather?" , She asked as soon as they started walking in the park.

It took Romeo awhile to think before he answered her question. "Sisley, I was wondering, if uh, um," he waited for the people around him to disappear. When they did he continued, "Sisley will you marry me?"

"Huh? Romeo I, I, I barely know you! Why would you ask me such a question when we just met yesterday?" She was so shocked and confused that she did not know what to do but gawk and take a few steps back.

"Because you love me, and I love you! We were meant to be together, Sisley. Don't you understand that?" He then started to grab her arms and shake her furiously. Before she could answer, he punched her and pushed her into the tree. She hit her head so hard against the tree that anyone in the park could have heard her head crack. The birds in that were in the tree flew away, because they were frightened of the loud noise and the sudden movement of the tree.

Sisley was dead. Romeo had killed her. He was so mad and frustrated that he resolved to violence. He quickly grabbed the black latex gloves that he had in his back pocket and was going to move her body to the stream. It started to rain. When he reached the stream, he smiled as the blood from her head was on the bright fresh spring grass. Then all he did was kick her body into the stream and took off the gloves and threw them into the stream with Sisley's now dead body.

Romeo returned home and Jim told him, "They had not found out the true killer of Mercutio yet. Tybalt is still in prison. So I believe you will be fine for now."

"Good. Jim do you believe that you can go report a murder in the park, while I call the police and tell them that I have a picture of the killer?"

"Why another murder Romeo? You must be getting very upset lately."

"I know, Jim, but I just can't help myself. It is as if I cannot control myself when it happens."

"Oh well, what's one more death on this earth," he walked off and ran to the police station. Romeo picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. The lady asked "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I have information of a murder that happened today."

"What is your name sir?"

"Romeo Montague."

"What information do you have?"

"Well, I have a picture of the murderer who killed the woman in the park. Her name is Juliet Capulet, she must have been jealous of Sisley or something, because Juliet is my ex-lover and Sisley and I were starting to like each other."

"Sir, are you sure of this? Yes, I truly am." Romeo then hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He started to laugh at the evil deed he had just done. Jim walked through the door and stopped. He looked at Romeo and was frightened of the look that was on Romeo's face. He looked so twisted and evil. Jim could not believe his eyes as he saw the picture of Juliet with a bloody handprint on her arm and blood on her face and clothes. She was running from something.

Juliet was shocked when the police arrived at her front door and asked the nurse if they had seen her. She was now in handcuffs in a court room. She was found guilty. For a murder a young female named Sisley, from Barcelona. A person she had never met in her entire life and never would. Juliet never spoke a word after the day they had found her guilty. The Capulet family was never the same when two of there most favored children went to prison for murder.

As for Romeo, he is the killer that got away. All that was left was of the evidence of Romeo killing Mercutio, Sisley was Romeo's letter to Juliet and Jim. Jim was never found after he reported the murder of Sisley. Who knows, maybe Romeo got mad at him and killed him, just as he killed Mercutio and Sisley.

Thirty-five years later, they found Romeo dead from a car wreck and in his hands was his letter for Juliet. She was only meant to read it if he were ever to have been sent to jail. To bad that the police officers who found the letter lost it when a hawk swooped done and took it from them. Tybalt remained in prison for then next three years. Romeo's letter said:

Dear Juliet,

I am sorry. I love you. The reason why I killed Mercutio was because if I did not Tybalt would, or Tybalt would kill me. I know that you will never forgive me. No one will. I am sorry that I scared you the night we were to go to the movies, and Mercutio called me and made me mad. I went over to his house and killed him and blamed Tybalt for it. I took you home, and swore that if you ever told anyone that I would kill you, just as I killed your cousin. I have now learned my lesson.

If you receive this letter, I am now in jail. Replacing the spot your precious Tybalt was in. Remember that I will always love you. I am sorry.

Love,

Romeo


End file.
